


Tell Me About Her

by AccioLibros



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, F/M, Gina Martin - Freeform, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke overheard ALIE mentioning Gina to Bellamy and asks him about it. Set shortly after the events of 3x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic from the Bellarke blog I'm running with a few lovely people.  
> You can find the blog and the original post [here.](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com/post/142855129575/)

“So… Who is Gina?” Clarke approached Bellamy and leaned against the open back door of the Rover, mirroring Bellamy’s pose.

Bellamy’s head whipped up at the sound of Clarke’s voice. He folded his arms over his chest and looked back towards the tree line as he replied.

“She was my girlfriend.” Bellamy focused his gaze straight ahead, into the dark nothing in front of them. He closed his eyes for just a moment too long for it to be a blink.

“Oh.” Clarke didn’t say more for a moment and the silence stretched out between them. Clarke shifted a bit awkwardly by his side before she broke the silence again.

“On the Ark?”

“In Arkadia.”

Bellamy caught Clarke’s small nod in the corer of his eye.

“What happened?”

“Azgeda. She was in Mount Weather.” Bellamy’s jaw clenched and he moved his hands down to grab the edge of the Rover.

“I’m sorry.”

Bellamy looked slowly up at Clarke and gave her a small smile. He knew and he appreciated it.

“I should’ve been there to protect them. She needed me and I wasn’t there. She was so brave, though. Almost saved them all.” Bellamy looked down for a moment, remembering the goodness in Gina’s heart. Remembered how much she’d cared for him, even when he was being unreasonable. A small smile in honour of Gina’s memory now grazed his lips.

Clarke didn’t reply. She didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t known Gina. She’d never even met her. Instead, she laid her hand on his arm in support. Her thumb absentmindedly moved in soothing patterns against his jacket.

“I decided to trust Echo. I needed to go after you. And then Gina was killed.” The small smile drained off Bellamy’s lips.

“You couldn’t have known.”

“No. But I should have stayed and protected what I already had instead of running out to find you when you wouldn’t even come home with me.”

“I did… I did want to. You know that. I just couldn’t.”

“I know. But it still hurts.”

“I know.”

Clarke moved her hand from his arm, laid it on top of his on the edge of the Rover and gave it a small squeeze.

“Tell me about her. Tell me about Gina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog is here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
